


[Podfic of] Reap the Victories

by exmanhater



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Black Widow is ready to change her allegiance, she gives a very clear signal. Peggy's last act as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is to acknowledge that gesture and return it with one of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Reap the Victories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reap the Victories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073166) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1sdBYg2) [4.7 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 9:44

**Streaming:**  



End file.
